Harry Potter and the Unknown Horcrux
by diametric
Summary: PostHBP. Harry Potter must finally destroy the Dark Lord and his horcruxes, but what if someone Harry loved was Voldemort's Horcrux?


**Harry Potter and the Unknown Horcrux  
Chapter One – The Half-Blood Prince's Request**

A greasy black haired man with a hooked nose walked down the alleyway. He was wearing a thick black cloak that was gathering dust as it dragged along the floor. The air consisted of thick, misty fog.

_Crack._

The cloaked man had disappeared.

"Yes, Severus?" a snakelike voice hissed.

The cloaked man had re-appeared in a mouldy, dark room. There were no windows visible within the room, even if there were one it would be grimy and covered in mold. However, there was a single door that looked as if someone had tried to scratch it in hope of escape. At the far end of a room was a throne-like chair in which a single man who looked oddly like a snake was sitting in.

The cloaked – who was also hooded now – man bowed, his swallow skinned nose protruding from within the hood that covered most of his face. The man's nose twitched, the room smelt like rotting corpses.

"My Lord, I came to warn you about -"

The snake-like man upon the throne cut him off, "Warn me about what, Severus?" A large snake, perhaps twelve feet long slithered around the floor which the cloaked man stood upon and began hissing.

The snake-like man begin hissing and spitting words which no normal person would of understood, however, the man on the throne and the snake seemed to of understood, "Not now, Nagini."

The hooded man had nearly remarked, "I was about to tell you what, you idiotic fool!"

However, he kept hid miuth shut, his mind closed and his face blank.

"I was going to warn you about the… security, if you must, of our headquarters. It is no longer suitable to stay here in my opinion. The Order of the Phoenix may be aware of its whereabouts."

The snake-like was silent for a few moments, then said, "It is _my_ choice," the man hissed, putting extra emphasis on 'my', "Are you questioning my judgement?"

"No, no, of course not, My Lord," the hooded man began to look feverish for a moment, as if he was scared, he then said, "I have evidence."

The snake man raised an eyebrow, as if he had been dripped in cold water then re-composed his expression to its blank stature.

The hooded man reached into his cloak and removed a thin piece of wood. He gave it a flick and a basin with mysterious markings etched on its sides appeared out of no-where, accompanied by a polished wooden table that seemed extremely out of place in the decaying room. The basin landed squarely on the table.

The hooded man removed his hood and raised the wand in his hand to his head and removed a single wispy string of light. He placed the strip of light into the basin and watched as it began to swirl to create a pool of thought.

"Severus," the snake man hissed and ushered Severus to go forward first. Severus dived into the basin and landed on a piece of earth. The snake like man landed next to him and began to stride forward, towering above Severus. Severus followed.

A large, pompous man appeared out of the nearby forest, looking dishevelled and fear stricken. A tall woman who had donned a dressing gown came striding from the castle.

"Crabbe? Vincent Crabbe?" inquired the woman.

What the other man had said wasn't very clear but a few words could be heard within the murmur words erupting from the man's mouth. Words like, 'Dark Lord', 'Tarantula's Weave' and 'headquarters' could be heard.

The forest and castle appearance faded away as the snake man and Severus were once again in the decaying room.

The snake man said, "Bring him to me."

Severus left the room and returned with the same large, pompous boy from the memory in his hands. He threw him to the floor. The man was whimpering into his hands and rocked from side to side.

"Crabbe, you have betrayed my trust. Betrayed it to my enemies… and, you will be punished."

The snake man brandished a wand from within his robes and pointed it squarely at the man writhing on the floor.

"_Crucio!_"

The man rocked violently side to side, he then gave a leap into the sky and fell back on the floor as dust rose into the sky. A loud crack was heard as the man writhing on the floor had began gushing large amounts of blood originating from his nose.

The snake man stared into Crabbe's eyes which were rolling violently in their sockets then pointed his wand at him again and said, "_Avada Kedavra._"

A jet of green light hit Crabbe in the forehead who did a black flip that sent him flying into the air and collapsing in a heap around on the floor, dead.

The snake man turned to Severus and hissed, "We leave tonight."

**Author's Note:** _Well, uh, hope you liked it and I'd apreciate enormously if you reviewed. Next chapter should be online around Monday, probably later. Not sure._

Anyone who can makes banners, also, can you email me at with some examples of your work 'cause I really need a banner for this story.

Cya,  
diametric. 


End file.
